In a manufacturing environment, inspection systems can measure and store values of various physical properties of each manufactured part. Many of these inspection systems can flag a manufactured part as being out-of-specification if at least one of its physical properties is found to be outside a specified range, but cannot use the measurements of the physical properties to help diagnose why the part is out-of-specification.